Supernatural Entity
by DFW Reign
Summary: We all know moving back to Mystic Falls isn't the greatest decision you can make. Jenna Sommers can testify that. Reign Mavis can too. But, she seems to think meeting Damon Salvatore is worth it. Is she right or will this turn into the story of how her heart was broken? Could it even be that story of how she.. died? Damon/OC


_**Okay, okay. lol, I wrote a new story like a week ago but then I was like, "damn, this is gonna go nowhere" so I ditched that 'cause there was so no point but I'm itching to write a new story and tada, a story forms in my head that seems very fun to write! This story is gonna lack death and increase in crack. Going to vaguely follow the original plotline. There's going to be aspects of different TV shows in it too. Here you lovelies go, a Damon/OC.**_

_**Starts in the middle of Friday Night Bites!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter I<span>

I pulled up in front of a house that gave me the striking feeling of familiarity. Man, I haven't been here in _a long time_. Well, it's only been 2 years but for an impatient girl like me, that's a while. I didn't bother knocking on the door, because hell, I was basically family. "Hope there are cameras around, because guess who's bac-" I looked to my left, which was where the living room was to see Elena, Caroline and Bonnie accompanied with two _good-looking _guys.

"Reign!" The three girls chorused and I went up to hug them, one by one. Before getting to Caroline and stopping at Elena, I looked at the guy beside her, who held a guarded look in his eyes but nonetheless, friendly. "Hey, I'm Reign, nice to meet you.." He took my hand and shook it firmly, I as well but a cold, blank feeling just shot through me. "Stefan. It's my pleasure." I nodded and headed over to Caroline, hugging her and looking at the guy sitting at her close proximities.

I held my hand out for me to shake his but Caroline slapped it away. "Jeez, Care. Relax. What do you think I was gonna do with my hand? Grab his dick?" I heard Bonnie stifle her laughter and I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Elena smile and cover her mouth and Stefan having a look of surprise on his face and chuckling as well. His chuckle was harmonized by another, to which I made eye-contact with the man whom I haven't met yet. He took my hand and kissed my knuckle, surprising me a bit. "Damon Salvatore. It's an absolute _pleasure _to meet you." I smiled and he returned it, widening the grin that was already on his face. "Likewise."

I turned and sat at an empty seat, in the middle of Bonnie and Caroline, so that everyone was kind of sitting in a circle. "So, Reign, we were talking about how Stefan here stood up to Tanner in history class _and _made the football team." Elena piqued. I nodded with extreme approval, Tanner's a dick and I'm glad he hates me too so that I don't have to hide it.

"Finally. Someone needed to take over my position at reminding Tanner how much he sucks." I smiled, noticing everyone in the room kind of lighten up a bit. I also earned a laugh from Bonnie, who I noticed seemed kind of.. uncomfortable. I don't know, usually she's so outgoing and contributing to the conversation.

"Today was the cheerleader tryouts, Reign!" Caroline exclaimed. "Oh really, how was it guys?" I looked at Bonnie and Elena and Elena immediately looked discouraged. "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline again spoke, shaking her head then looking deep in thought. Bonnie then spoke up, "I'll work with her, she'll get it."

"Yeah, I can help too." I said, a bit loudly to cover up Caroline saying, "I guess we can put her in the back..."

Finally, Damon spoke up but sadly the subject didn't change. "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Before Elena could even respond, Caroline did it for her, "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun."

We all looked at her disapprovingly, I liked Caroline most of the time but sometimes she's _so hard _to tolerate. She obviously noticed the looks we were giving her and added, "and I say that with.. complete sensitivity."

Damon then apologized for Elena's parents' deaths and connected the situation to him and Stefan. "Oh, are you guys brothers?" I mean, they looked nothing alike and I didn't catch Stefan's last name, so... Clearly I took some tension out of the room because after Damon said "The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up," everyone just got quiet. Living in this town.. it's so melodramatic everywhere.

"Yes, we are." Stefan answered, a bit stiffly. Family drama, I see.

"Reign, you said you would help Elena with the cheer routines earlier, how about the whole team?" Caroline grinned, giving me that look where I knew she wanted something. "Yeah, Care.. I said I would help Lena alongside Bonnie. You know I'm not the 'rah, rah, go team, yeah' attitude." I replied. I dance and I love dancing but cheering was _way _not my thing.

"I'm gonna get started on cleaning up." Elena stood up, and I mimicked her action, following her. "I'll help!" Grinning, I went to the kitchen with Elena, leaving the other 4 alone.

"So.. you don't seem to happy about the cheerleader thing," I brought up, wiping the dishes she washed dry. Elena sighed, "I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Elena, remember when I had that shutdown where I acted like Jeremy and I told everyone I hated dance?" It was a bit of a dark time but I dealt with drugs, alcohol and losing passion for everything I thought I wouldn't. "You stopped dancing for 4 months and now you're back on your feet, better than ever." She sighed, I could tell she was ready to give up on this conversation.

"Let me finish. During that time I found things that I never thought I would've ever taken interest in."

"Yeah, you placed 2nd on your first poetry slam competition." Elena smiled. "Losing passion for some things are normal, you just get back up and broaden your horizon."

"Well, ever since my parents died.. I started writing in journals.." She said, getting this distant look in her face. "See?! Elena Gilbert from a year ago wouldn't have done that. She was all 'live in the moment, you'll remember things that matter'!" I smiled, earning a smile from her in return. "Thanks, Reign. I'm really glad you're back."

"I was only gone for 2 years, kiddo."

"I'm not a child anymore, Reign." I rolled my eyes at her remark, "jeez, just kill my dreams while you're at it." We laughed and I playfully hit her with the dishrag. We were putting the dried dishes and utensils back into their proper storage space and I heard Damon come into the room, whistling. "One more," he says, handing a glass to Elena, who didn't get her grip on it on time and it headed towards the floor, but Damon caught it just in time. "Slick move, cowboy." I smirked and he looked back at me with amusement in his eyes. "Why, thank you."

I headed back to the living room and I heard Elena laugh back in the kitchen. I sat back to Elena's original seat, sitting beside Stefan. He and Caroline were in the middle of talking about.. I don't know, they're too far in the conversation for me to even know what the subject's about so I turned to Bonnie, scooting closer to her. "So how have you been, B?" She smiled at the nickname, "you know, no one calls me that but you."

I shrugged, pretending to play it coolly, "I'm just really o.g. with nicknames." Bonnie laughed, "what does o.g mean again? You're the only person in this whole town that talks like that, you like, have your own language." I laughed too, "o.g mean original. Don't worry, B. It'll catch on, trust me."

She smiled, "well, you _are _a self-proclaimed trendsetter." We then heard Caroline bring Bonnie up, while she was on the topic of relationships, "Bonnie hasn't had much luck in the relationship department either, but that's okay, some people just don't get to meet _the one_ until later on." Caroline smiled and I heard Bonnie scoff and she stood up, saying she was gonna go help Elena. Tsk, Caroline can be so difficult. And with a drop dead gorgeous guy at her arm, her ego's just boosted up.

"Yeah, I gotta go head upstairs and get my stuff, that's what I came here for anyways." I chuckled, trying to ease the mood, more so mine because Caroline's just killing it. I walked up the stairs, hearing Stefan and Caroline return to their conversation. He seems kind of boring compared to Damon. But he's sweet, I'll give him that.

Wait. Why did I go upstairs again? Ugh, frick. I hate when this happens. Wait, wait, wait. My stuff! Yeah. When I was moving to Vancouver, I left a couple of boxes of my things here, the Gilberts were helping me move and I don't know why those things left my mind. They're just small boxes filled with books and some household items that I could live without. I'm only getting it because they're my things and the Gilberts shouldn't have to stow away my stuff for me.

I was still standing in the middle of the hallway and then I realized, my stuff's in the basement. Sighing, I headed downstairs, seeing only Stefan and Damon talking. It seemed kind of heated and serious. At least, that was the vibe I was getting from it. I heard Damon saying "I've been invited in," until both of them looked up and saw me. "Did you get your stuff?" Stefan asked. Do you see me holding shit? No. Damn. "It's actually in the basement," I laughed. Stefan smiled, "I'll help you get 'em."

"Me too." Damon spoke up. Stefan looked back at him and I didn't see what the look on his face was, but Damon continued to smile. "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks." I headed to the basement, with Stefan and Damon following closely behind. "So, Reign," Stefan spoke up, "have you always lived in Mystic Falls?" We reached the bottom of the stairs and whoa, overload of boxes. I set on looking for ones that belonged to me.

"Born in Montreal, lived there up until I was 6, then I moved to Vancouver and when I was 17, I moved here with my best friend. She works at the Mystic Falls Hospital. 2 years ago, I moved back to Vancouver to get my degree in business administration and now I'm back." I saw three boxes piled up on the table with my initials on it and Damon and Stefan clearly saw that those were mine and grabbed them and we started heading back up.

"You moved here when you were 17? How old are you now?" Stefan inquired, "alright Curious George, just ask me for my biography already." I said and I heard Damon laugh. "I'm 24. I graduated highschool a year early so I could move in with my friend sooner. And, before you ask, my friend is Beatrice Pamphyle, she's an obstetrician. Would you like her backstory too?"

Stefan looked a bit offended and surprised. I lightly hit his shoulder, "Stefan, I'm just playing, relax." I smiled, which he returned, nodding. Damon chuckled, taking place beside me when we reached the living room. "You're funny, I like you."

"Wow, did I just get the Damon Salvatore stamp of approval? Bet that means a lot in this town." I joked, laughing. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline just came back from the kitchen, "oh these guys just offered to help get my stuff into my car, they'll be back but I'm gonna go now." I said, before either 3 girls could ask. They came up to me and we hugged while they bid me goodbye. "Okay relax, I'm going home, not dying." They laughed while I headed back to my car, with Stefan and Damon followed me. A '68 Pontiac GTO in steel black. Mmm, this is my baby. "Sweet ride." Damon whistled. I opened the trunk while saying thank you and the two brothers placed my boxes in there.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," they two chorused. I hugged both of them goodbye and they both seemed surprised. "I'll see you around," they nodded and headed back into the house and I headed to my own apartment.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon entered the house and joined the three girls back in the living room. "Damon, don't let any other girl touch you again," Caroline sneered, sitting on Damon's lap. "Relax, she just hugged me and Stefan."<p>

"Yeah, she's really touchy. Just tell her if it bothers you, she won't mind." Elena spoke up. "Oh, I don't mind _at all_." Damon smirked, earning a hit on the shoulder from Caroline. Stefan gave him a look that clearly said, "back off."

"How do you guys know Reign?" Damon asked. It did seem unlikely though, for a 24 year old to be close with a group of 17 year olds. "She used to babysit us." Elena replied. "And she'd tutor us." Bonnie added, followed by Caroline, who added, "and taught us how dance, sing and she was basically the older sister we all wanted."

"Ah," Damon nodded.

"She seems really nice," Stefan remarked.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I didn't know you'd be back so soon." Bea said, as she opened the door to let Reign inside. "Yeah, well, Vancouver was getting boring."<p>

"You? Bored of the city? No way." Bea laughed, getting drinks for the two of them. "Hey, of course I'd get bored, my best friend wasn't there." I pretended to pout and Bea rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're back, this town is _so _down beat." Bea groaned, handing me a glass of amaretto. My favourite type of alcohol. "Duty called." I replied.

"Just stay out of danger, alright? I better not be seeing you rushed into my hospital."

"Okay, so I'll ask the ambulance to take to the next town over's hospital." I laughed and Bea hit me with her pillow.

"Seriously, Reign! I know you got that pew, pew power, mojo thing," I looked at Bea with a straight face, trying not to laugh because of what she last said. "But you can't just shoot fire every time you get attacked."

"Yeah.. you're right," I looked at her with soft eyes, "I should start shooting earth, air or water at them too." I laughed and Bea laughed too, raising her hand up and I flinched back, scared of her hitting me.

"What the heck, I'm going for a high-five," she frowned until I gave her a high-five back. We talked until it got late. And by late, I mean it was 3AM and I had work in 3 hours. Bea forced me to sleep here but I didn't mind because I've barely started unpacking. I hit the soft surface of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I yawned for the millionth time this evening. It was about 9PM and I was supposed to get off at 6 but I arrived 4 hours late... hence the late dismissal. I worked in city hall for the Marketing and Communications department. Basically I make campaigns and think of ideas that would help this town prosper, look more appealing to live in and try to push all the residents of Mystic Falls to attend it's town's events. Honestly, I don't even have to work in this office because I could do all this at home. That and Mystic Falls didn't really need my help other than now which is helping cover up the 'animal attacks' to make the town more visitor friendly.<p>

I was startled when my phone started to ring and I answered it quickly, seeing Bea's name pop up as the caller. "What's up?"

"Reign, there was another animal attack!"

I stood up, immediately gathering all my stuff because I was getting the hell out of here. "When? Where? Are _you _okay?" I asked, already heading to my car. "It was at the high school, not too long ago, during the football game. Tanner, the history teacher.. died." Bea said, trailing off at the end of the sentence. She hated the thought of death.

Football game..

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are there. Oh, crap.

"I'm heading there right now, I'll talk to you later, okay? Stay safe!" I said and she hung up. I got to the school very quickly, but considering that this was a small town, it was granted. I parked and ran to the scene, evident with all the ambulance and police lights. The only person I recognized there was Bonnie, who seemed _really _shaken up. I rushed over to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, B?" I asked, getting a slow shake of the head in response. "Let's get you home, okay?" Bonnie nodded and I lead her to my car and started driving to her house.

"What's wrong? And something tells me it's not about Tanner." I looked over to her and she started tearing up.

"A-all summer long, Grams has been telling me that I'm a witch. It sounds ridiculous and I let it slide," she choked up but continued, "but I've been getting these, these visions and feelings and things have just been so crazy that I- I kept seeing these numbers in my head today; 8, 14, 22. And I saw it," Bonnie started sobbing and I rubbed her shoulder, "It was there, Reign! I-it was there. Building number 8, license plate 14 and o-on the ground, 22 was there!" She cried out. I looked at her with pity in my eyes. It hurt me to see Bonnie like this. I pulled up in front of her dad's house and she was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Bonnie.. the greatest pain here is your denial. Talk about it with your Grams, okay?" She nodded and I wiped a tear away from her cheek. She exited the car and walked up the front steps slowly and I watched until she got to the front steps.

I started to drive home, thinking deeply about the situation.

Animal attacks, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

It's been uneventful until today. The Founder's Ball was tonight and I was excited to go. I wasn't part of a founding family or anything but I work in city hall so an invite was granted. I headed to the Mystic Grill to get lunch before heading back to city hall to work, ugh. I walked in and I immediately noticed Damon Salvatore at the bar. If he wasn't taken by Caroline, I would _totally _jump him. I mean, who wouldn't? I walked up to a waitress and asked for some food for to go and when she left to get my order, I headed to bar as well, ordering amaretto and sitting beside Damon.

"Hey, you." I smiled, getting a smile back from him, "an Amaretto, haven't heard that order in a while."

"Well, you're gonna hear it more often if you come to the bar frequently."

"Italian liquor, though, you've got nice taste."

"I like my drinks the way I like my men." I winked playfully. Subtle flirting's fair game, right? Didn't matter, his smirk and raised eyebrow back was a new expression I've seen from him and in my opinion, worth it.

"I'm in luck then, aren't I?" Is he flirting back?

"Mr. Salvatore," I tsked, hitting his arm lightly. "Aren't you spoken for?" I grinned.

"But you are the one who has taken _reign _of my heart," he played back. I burst out in laughter with his pun and nodded, taking a sip of my drink that arrived. "Nicely played. I like that."

"I like you." He blurted out, "you should have arrived to Mystic Falls sooner."

"Maybe it was you who should've come sooner. Maybe then I wouldn't have left in the first place," give me credit, this is the smoothest I have been all my life, Lord, thank you.

The waitress suddenly came and handed me my take-out. Well.. I didn't have to leave yet.. "Are you going to the ball tonight?" I asked him.

"Why, yes I am. Are you going to ask me to be your date?"

"Depends, aren't you going with Caroline?"

"Well, I could always save you a dance." He smirked. He does that often, doesn't he? I smiled at him and downed the rest of my drink, "I'll see you tonight, then."

"What? No hug goodbye this time?" This time, it was my turn to smirk. "I'll do you one better." I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He seemed a bit taken aback, which was good. "Bye, Damon." I winked again and left the building.

Damn. How am I gonna top that the next time I see him?

* * *

><p>I was at Elena's house helping her get ready for the Founder's Ball. Right now, I was doing her hair and she was ranting to me, not that I minded. She was like a little sister to me.<p>

"Caroline told Bonnie that Katherine picked Damon over Stefan and Stefan went all crazy and tried to break them up. He got Katherine to turn against Damon and.." Elena trailed off, looking at me through the mirror. "Is that Damon's side of the story?" I asked, getting a nod in response.

"You should definitely talk to Stefan about it. It seems like that this Katherine girl is a big part of both Stefan and Damon's lives. Clearly though, it's affected Damon more than Stefan but you need the full story until you act on it. How much do you really know about Stefan to counter the idea that he'd be calculating and manipulative?" I finished doing her hair and waited for her response. Elena's mouth opened to reply but nothing came out but a sigh and a shake of her head. "I actually know nothing about him. Whenever we're on the topic about him, all the responses are vague." She stood up, grabbing the pocket watch I saw on the counter since I got here.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore, I have to give this back to Jeremy anyways. I'll meet you in your car." Elena walked off and I clicked my tongue, walking downstairs to get to my car. I was wearing a maroon dress. The opaque part of it had a sweetheart neckline but the lace covering almost went up to my collarbones, it was long sleeved and ended just above my knees. I was wearing a dark crimson lipstick that matched the colour of the dress and gold and bronze eye makeup that did no good in making my amber eye colour pop. My medium length dark brown hair was middle parted and curled. I was wearing black ankle boots with heels that made up for the fact that I was shorter than 5'5. I feel good, I _look _good. Let's do this.

* * *

><p>I drove Elena and I to the Lockwood Mansion, where the party was being held and there was a line of people entering with Carol and Mayor Lockwood standing at the doors, greeting everyone. Elena went to Stefan, who was waiting for her at the front so I entered the house by myself. Carol gave me a bit of a dirty look before I came in but that was expected. Once a trash, always a trash in her eyes.<p>

I headed over to the bar and ordered the usual drink I get. If I'm gonna get through this party, I'm gonna need to get wasted. There were a million reasons why I moved out of Mystic Falls and looking at my surroundings, this is one of them; they're all pompous assholes. I rolled my eyes, getting another glass off amaretto and downed that too.

"Getting wasted already?" The highlight of my day, Damon Salvatore is in the house. I smiled, holding my drink up. "Cheers to that."

He chuckled and got himself a drink too, standing right beside me. We then saw Stefan and Elena together, looking all lovey-dovey. I looked over at Damon, who didn't seem very pleased. Was he.. jealous of Stefan and Elena? Uh-oh, that's not gonna be good.

"Reign, code red!" I looked for the source of that voice and couldn't find it until it- I mean, _she _threw herself onto me, almost making me spill my drink. "Yeah, code red. I almost spilled a perfectly good amaretto because of you!"

Oh, where are my manners? "Damon, this is my friend, Bea. Bea, this is Damon Salvatore." I introduced them to each other. Damon held his hand out and Bea shook it. "Wow, are you guys each other's dates?" Bea asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Damon and I looked at each other and he had this look of amusement in his eyes, meanwhile I looked really awkward. "Uh, no. He's with Caroline." I said, taking a little step away from Damon, because I noticed we were standing a little too close together.

"Well, you better get yourself a date because _Matthew's _here!" Bea exclaimed, making me freeze up.

Matthew.

Oh, Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. My ex-boyfriend who turned into a millionaire after I broke up with him. We didn't necessarily have the greatest past. Hearing his name pisses me off because _he _pisses me off.

"What the hell is he doing in town?" I asked, in a very snarky way. "Business, apparently. His hotel chain is proposing development here." Bea answered. I rolled my eyes and downed my drink. "Whatever, he just better keep out of my way." I grabbed a glass of champagne from a butler and gulped it down. "I'm gonna go outside, would you like to join me or are you actually going to join your date?" I looked at Damon. "She can wait," he smirked and offered me his arm. I took it and we headed outside.

"Ex-boyfriend drama?" Damon and I were walking around the backyard of the Lockwood's Mansion. I nodded, laughing bitterly. "Mhm, it's totally dumb so no reason to dwell about it. Don't wanna bore you with unnecessary details about me."

"Then tell me the necessary detail about you."

"Hmm, let's see... I've got 2 younger brothers and 1 younger sister. My whole family lives in a big town back in Vancouver. It's a big difference compared to Mystic falls."

"So why did you come back?"

"A job at City Hall that gives me good money. It would've been a million times harder finding a job like that in Vancouver and I need to help support my family. What about you? What's your story?"

"Born and raised here, moved out to explore the world. And now I'm back for personal reasons. One of them is to watch over Stefan. I mean, I am his legal guardian after all." He smiled, taking me to a bench near the lake. We just sat here, looking at the view. The silence wasn't the least bit awkward, for me at least. I hope that reciprocated too.

A moment pass and I noticed the sun was already almost set. "We should go back inside, Caroline must be pulling her hair out looking for you," I smiled, patting his shoulder and standing up, heading back into the mansion. He followed along but he instantly disappeared once we got into the building.

Well, time to go back drinking.

"Layla."

I rolled my eyes at the use of my legal first name. Barely anyone calls me that. I like to go by my middle name because that's what I prefer and there's one person who's in Mystic Falls and could say my first name in the most irksome voice that makes me hate it even more.

"Matthew," I turned around, seeing him in his lack of glory. Simple suit and his hair was in the same combover fade it's always been in. "Heard you've just come from Vancouver recently."

Was he really trying to strike up conversation with me?

"Yes, and? Why are you here?"

"Business," he casually replied. Oh my God, someone get rid of this guy, please.

"No, I don't care about that. Why are you here, talking to me?"

He smiled, walking up to me and I started walking to the bar, in a very fast pace, clearly trying to get away from him. To my misfortune, Matthew was still walking up to my speed and I could get a whiff of his familiar scent. It was manly, yes but not something I'd like to be in the presence of.

"I missed you," Okay, that's enough, I'm not dealing with him for much longer.

"What? Are you gonna ask me to lunch? Fuck that, because _I fucking hate you_. And there's nothing you can do to change that, you annoying piece of shit. So do whatever 'business' you have here, but stay out of my way." I saw Jenna at the bar and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I went to stand beside Jenna and Matthew grabbed my arm, I hit him and he clearly winced.

"Why can't we talk about it?"

"We talked about it already. You just want to talk about getting back together and here's real talk; _it's. not. happening_." I ripped my arm out of his grip and he scowled, walking away.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with ex-boyfriend troubles tonight." I looked over past Jenna and saw Logan Fell, "ah, well. The misfortune of coming back to Mystic Falls, huh?" Jenna and I laughed and I decided to go to the comfort room, seeing Elena and Caroline there.

"Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline said. I walked up to them and smiled and Elena looked at at Care weirdly. "What is that?" Elena asked, trying to pull up Caroline's scarf and Care trying to push Elena off. "Don't!"

Elena then pulled up Care's scarf successfully. Only for a few seconds but enough for the both of us to see what was under.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena exclaimed. "Did Damon hurt you?" I asked. We were basically bombarding Caroline with questions while Elena was still looking for other evidences of abuse. Oh my god..

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, guys?!" Caroline yelled back, storming out of the room with Elena and I at her tail. Elena then went to a different direction and I got confused, not sure if I should follow Caroline or Elena. I looked back to where Caroline was heading and I couldn't see her anymore, so I followed Elena, seeing her push Damon. I stayed out of that scene for now, just watching what Elena was doing.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena then walked off, leaving Damon to look confused at what just happened and he and I made eye contact, neither averting our gaze. I gave him a look of indifference and walked away, going to look for Caroline.

* * *

><p>Almost half an hour passed and I was still looking for Caroline. Elena and I split up in hopes of finding her quickly and I was about to go upstairs for the thousandth time until I got a text from Elena.<p>

_'found her. u should go home, i'll take care of this.' _

Normally, I would've ran to where they were and helped the two of them. But I was so deadbeat and ready to pass out, so I headed home and went to sleep, deciding to visit Caroline tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Care. Pass this along to the gang for me; I'm gonna be out of town for a few days, but don't worry, I'll be supervising the sexy suds carwash like I promised! Who else would let you guys whore yourselves off? Ha, just kidding. But seriously. See you guys soon. And Caroline.. take care okay? Call me if you need anything.<em>"

"She didn't say why she was going to be gone?"

"No, that's the only thing Reign left."

"Huh.. well, we'll see her in a few days so I guess it's okay."

* * *

><p>"Layla Reign Mavis! I can't believe you got me off work for this!" Bea exclaimed, we were both sitting in a ferry, headed to Denman Island in Canada. <em>Way <em>last minute, I know. It completely slipped my mind until I was being taken out of my apartment by guards. _  
><em>

"You'd think as being a- I don't know, _saviour of the goddamn world, _you'd learn responsibility!" Because this particular event slipped my mind, Bea was lecturing me. She had to go with me to these things and it's my fault I didn't remind her early enough.

"Don't call me that, you know it's not true." Saviour of the world? Let me get something straight, that's something I will_ never _be.

"Layla Reign Mavis-"

"Stop calling me by my full name, you know I hate that, Bea."

"Reign Mavis, Avatar, master of all 4 elements, _literally _the embodiment of nature and spirituality." She said dramatically, I rolled my eyes, closing my eyes until we got to our destination.

"You know we're already here, right?"

Damn it.

* * *

><p>"Layla Reign Mavis,"<p>

"Right here."

Oh, the event I was talking about? It's my assessment meeting. Where I show my competency of being the Avatar and upkeeping it. It's a sacred job I guess. I was created by Nature itself.

You know how in the bible, God created Jesus to be his living flesh on earth?

Well I was created by Nature to be his living flesh on earth. I control all 4 elements, earth, air, water, fire and I am the bridge between the Spiritual World and this one. Spiritual World as in where everyone finds peace and lives in harmony. Sort of like heaven I guess. But more spiritual beings that you wouldn't find anywhere else.

As the Avatar, our goal for the past 2000 years has been to take The Other Side down. The Other Side is a never ending purgatory for all the supernatural deceased and no matter if they find peace or not, they can't get out. What's worse is a witch, a servant of Nature had made it. Completely violating all spoken and unspoken rules.

There is only one Avatar in the world and when their physical body dies, the Avatar is reincarnated into another person so that the Avatar may live on. The Avatar has been around for almost 10,000 years.

"Part 1 of your assessment; showcasing your control and skill with your elements, begins now."

* * *

><p>I. Was. Pooped.<p>

Fighting with all 4 elements for 2 hours straight takes a toll on you. I sighed, ripping my clothes off and getting into the shower where warm water greeted my worn out body. Tomorrow was the 2nd and last part of the assessment. My ability to connect with spirits and go into the spiritual world. That was even more exhausting than physical fighting because it takes a big toll on your mentality and if you wear out your mind, your whole body is even more so worn out.

Thank god ever since I turned 18, assessments were only every 3 years instead of annually. I would get so fucking tired because they _exert _me to my limits. Assholes.

Just kidding, I totally, completely, without a doubt respect the wonderful (but horribly strict, except for 2) council that taught me all I know now.

"How come you don't use Earth a lot?"

"Shit- what the frick, dude?!"

Bea was at the sink, in the same bathroom as me, not that I minded but she scared the living hell outta me! I can usually sense people's presences with their life energy and all but Bea and I.. we shared this bond that I can't share with anyone else. We're twin flames and we share the same soul. She's literally my soulmate. Just kidding, we're twin flames. That's the term when two people share the same soul. But yeah, I can't sense Bea because I can't sense my own life energy..

I can also tell what being someone is in an instant. Although I'm not aware of all supernatural beings there are out there.. I can tell the difference between humans and other.. things.

Stefan and Damon Salvatore? Vampires. Their life energy feels dead, if that makes sense. It's ironic, I know but I these cold vibes where I feel death oozing off of them.

Bonnie Bennett however, gives me a feeling of life and purity. I've only felt that from her recently, meaning she's only activated her powers now. She, along with all other witches get a surge of energy from me when I make contact with them. This surge of energy can increase their powers, but only at my will.

It's a handful talking about the Avatar, can you imagine how much harder being one is?

"Answer my question!" I snapped out of my thoughts and I turned of the shower, stepping out and drying myself off with a towel. "Because I'm so much better at the other elements, okay? You don't have to reprimand me, the elders already did and I'm gonna be practicing more. Along with sub-elements."

Sub-elements are other things I can control that are under the main category of one of the 4 elements. For example, Lightning is a sub-element of Fire.

Metal and Lava is under Earth.

The ability to heal is under Water.

The ability of flying is considered a power to learn under Air but that's something I never learned to do..

There's also the ability to control Life Energy.. I can take one's life energy, give 1 elemental power to someone or take away someone's ability to control an element. I also can take away witch's powers and give it back to them. I can do that but.. I hope to God I don't have to.

See?! So many things to do and learn as an Avatar. So tiring.

* * *

><p>It was 2 days after Part 1 of my assessment and I was back at Mystic Falls. I don't want to dwell on Part 2, it's so boring! All I do is meditate and contact the spirits. There's spiritual force in things you wouldn't expectit's almost scary. The moon, the sun, the water, and- it's just crazy thinking about it. It blows my mind every time I go contact the spirits.<p>

I was heading to the Sexy Suds Carwash, since I promised I'd be there to supervise. I arrived and it seemed like it was already in full swing.

"I'm late, aren't I?" I walked to where Elena was and she was manning the cash. "You think? Hey, can you head to the school and find Caroline? She's taking a while to get more towels."

"Hey, I'm here to supervise, not work." I replied, sipping my iced tea. Elena then took my drink out of my drinks and sipped it herself, "you're 3 hours late, young lady." I laughed at Elena's pretend reprimanding tone and as I was heading to the school, I saw Caroline walk out of the secluded side of the building.

"Caroline!" I called out. She didn't even so much glance at me. I ran closer to her, calling her name out when I was only 2 feet away. She still kept going. Is she ignoring me? I grabbed her arm and there was this look in her eyes.. they lacked her regular determination and passion. She looked like one of those people in movies who were being.. mind-controlled.

I heard vampires have an ability to control people's minds but I wasn't at all sure if that was true.. Nonetheless, I followed Caroline to where she was headed because it seemed no use stopping her. I can always protect her if something happens.

We walked.. and walked.. then we were in this huge house that had a very vintage feel to it. Wasn't this the Salvatore Boarding House? Was she here for Damon? I kept tailing Caroline and she still wouldn't respond to my calling so I gave up on that. We entered the house and she navigated herself through this huge and kitschy home and we ended up walking down these creepy set of stairs. To the basement, I guess?

"Caroline, what're you doing..?" I said, holding her arm. She ripped it out of my grip and stopped in front of a door.

"Caroline.. help me. Caroline. Help me." I looked into the small window of the metal door and saw Damon, looking very pallid. I almost gasped but kept it in. If he's here, then he's here for a reason.

"How did she know you were here, Damon?" I asked, stepping in front of Caroline.

"Reign, what a pleasant.. surprise," he rasped, "I wanted her to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please. Open the door, Caroline."

Suddenly, Caroline pushed me out of the way and unlocked the door.

"No, Caroline! Fuck, run!" I pushed her to go nearer the set of stairs and she ran, just like I told her to. I tried to hold Damon off from exiting but he overpowered me and I did what my instinct told me to do.

I ran.

I can tell he was chasing after me and either vampire didn't have the super speed I always thought they had or he was just really weak at the moment. I ran up the stairs and towards the main entrance. I was just about near it and I looked back, surprised that he was almost less than 4 feet away from me. Not good. I held my hand out and ice formed at the bottom of Damon's feet, causing him to slip and I took that chance to run off. I stopped when I was a couple meters away from the front door. I looked into the house, seeing Damon try to run outside but once he hit sunlight, I could tell he got burned. I turned back and started running off again, not looking back.

If the sun affected him now, how come it didn't all those other times?

* * *

><p>I ran back to the high school, immediately looking for Stefan.<p>

"Stefan! Stefan!" I yelled out, pushing through people and Stefan caught me in his arms while I took a while regaining my breath. "Reign? What's wrong?"

"Damon," I breathed out and Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Damon got out." I said, panting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>theere it is. i hope you guys like it, please review and tell me your thoughts on it :) <strong>_


End file.
